Alois
|fullname =Alois Rangeld |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |fod_birth =Imperial Year 1135 |age =44 (Pre-Timeskip) 49 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives = |nationality = |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= Teacher at the Officers Academy One of the Knights of Seiros |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Warrior |voiceby =Raymond K. Essel |jap_voiceby =Manabu Sakamaki }} Alois is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a part of the Officers Academy and one of the Knights of Seiros. As an instructor at the Academy, he offers lessons in Axes and Brawling. Profile Alois was birthed in Imperial Year 1135, as the second born son of a merchant family. His parents died when he was young and he came to live at Garreg Mach Monastery. At the age of 11, he was discovered by Jeralt, who was then captain of the knights, and became his squire. He was officially knighted when he was 24 years old, though Jeralt disappeared that same year. Jeralt and Alois were reunited in Imperial Year 1180 in Remire Village when Jeralt, Byleth and his mercenaries saved students from bandits. He then recommended Byleth as a teacher to Rhea, something he rarely does, after witnessing them in battle. War Phase Crimson Flower (Edelgard) If recruited by the player Alois joins the Black Eagle Strike Force during the Battle of Garreg Mach. After the battle he officially leaves the service of the Knights to search for Byleth who disappeared after the battle. After being reunited in Imperial Year 1185 he swears allegiance to them,believing protecting Byleth to be more important than being a member of the Knights. After the war he retires from military duty to become a farmer in Remire Village with his wife and daughter. If not recruited by the player Alois remains with the Knights of Seiros and believes Byleth to betraying Jeralt's memory by opposing the Church, not being aware that the reason Jeralt left the knights in the first place is due to his growing mistrust of Rhea. Personality Alois is naturally boisterous, courteous, and upbeat, but a tad too excitable. His role as a knight has shaped him into a friendly and kind individual who is eager to help out others at a moment's notice, but will often find himself being taken advantage of. However, as Shamir points out, Alois' positive, cheerful nature strengthens those around him, as well as naturally making people at ease, which is best exemplified when Bernadetta isn't frightened of him, unlike when speaking to everyone else. He self-proclaimed himself Jeralt's right hand man, but this sort of closeness seems to be more one-sided on his part, but nonetheless greatly respects his former captain and is elated to meet him once again after many years apart. He forms a big brother relationship with Byleth as a result, promising to assist them in their endeavors out of honor for Jeralt. He enjoys telling jokes using simple puns and visual aids to lighten up any dour mood. His attempts at comedy are met with silence due to their corny nature. Even Dimitri, the only person who genuinely laughs at his jokes, admits that it is because his jokes are bad that he finds them ironically funny. He also enjoys fishing, though he does not catch much due to his habit of talking loudly, and refuses to believe this is the problem. In-Game Base Stats NPC (Sword and Shield of Seiros)= |-|Playable= Growth Rates |45% |45% |20% |35% |40% |30% |40% |20% |40% |} Maximum Stats |86 |71 |33 |48 |56 |42 |55 |37 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Support *Byleth (S-Support with both genders of Byleth) *Bernadetta *Petra *Dimitri *Mercedes *Leonie *Hanneman *Manuela *Gilbert *Catherine *Shamir Quotes Three Houses :Alois/Quotes Possible Endings Alois - Sun of the Knights :Once all the fighting had come to an end, Alois officially took up the position of captain of the Knights of Seiros. In this capacity, he was much beloved, and the Knights became more unified than ever under his command. It is said that their accomplishments during his tenure were beyond even what Jeralt's troop had achieved. Alois - Family Man (Crimson Flower Route) : Once the long war against those who slither in the dark came to an end, Alois and his family moved to Remire Village and lived happily as farmers. It is said that from the moment he put down his sword and picked up a hoe, he never so much as thought about turning back. Alois - Sun of the Knights and Catherine – Free Knight :Alois officially took up the title of captain of the Knights of Seiros. In this new role, he led the knights to many victories, and was much beloved. At the same time, he developed a reputation for gullibility, and his subordinates began to play tricks on him regularly. To help him deal with this, Catherine volunteered her services as an adviser. She kept a look out for him, and put a stop to these antics before they began. The combination of the kindly captain and the intimidating wielder of Thunderbrand proved strong, and the Knights of Seiros prospered. Alois - Sun of the Knights and Mercedes - Benevolent Soul :Mercedes left home for a life as a cleric at Garreg Mach. Alois, as Jeralt's successor, officially assumed the role of captain of the Knights of Seiros. Though the two were quite busy with their daily activities, they would often find time to get together in the evenings so Alois could hear Mercedes's ghost stories. No one can say for certain whether it was the constant exposure to spooky tales or some other cause, but from that time on, Alois's reputation became that of a totally fearless fighter. Mercedes's quiet support was widely credited for this increase in bravery. Her blessing came to be known as a guarantee of victory. Alois – Family Man and Leonie - The Blade Breaker II : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to see him with the intention of forcing him to pay half the debt. But when she arrived, she found a suntanned Alois happily lounging after a hard day's work on his family farm. Leonie found herself unable to go through with it. She did become a world-renowned mercenary, but she spent the whole of her career paying off debt. Alois – Sun of the Knights and Leonie - The Blade Breaker II : Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to Garreg Mach to force him to pay half the debt. She encountered a smiling Alois, who had become captain of the Knights of Seiros, and who was all too happy in his new prosperity to take the debts back on. It is said that Leonie developed quite the drinking habit once she was free to visit taverns whenever she liked. Etymology Alois, latinized Aloysius, is an Old Occitan form of the name Louis, which means "renowned warrior". Trivia * Alois shares his English voice actor, Raymond K. Essel, with Helbindi from Fire Emblem Heroes. **Alois shares his Japanese voice actor, Manabu Sakamaki, with Awakening's Kellam and Gangrel. * Alois is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth, albeit platonic rather than romantic. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Sothis, Mercedes, Linhardt and Gilbert (platonic as well) * Alois is one of the four characters that doesn't need any requirement to be met in order to be recruited. The others are Manuela, Hanneman and Cyril. * Alois have a weak point in Reason but not in Faith, despite it's said that he's bad at magic in general. Gallery Alois SRank.png|CG artwork of Alois at S Support Alois_Screenshot.png|Alois and Jeralt. dancer alois.png|Alois's battle model as a Dancer. alois fighter.jpg|Alois's battle model as a Fighter. alois_warrior.jpg|Alois's battle model as a Warrior. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters